My Big Mister Perfect
by MalyssaQuark
Summary: Bella was involved in a horrible crime, which left her with a surprise. She went to Forks to get a fresh start, but unexpected happenings bring her back to Arizona for a few days. How will Forks react to the surprise that Bella Swan brings? AH, AU,
1. Lucky de la Charms

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer**

As of right now this whole story is going to be in **Bella's POV**, and it is going to be **ALL HUMAN** for the whole story. Don't worry, they will be going to Forks, so she's obviously going to meet **Eddykins**. :)

Hey guys! This is my first story, so please bear with me :) Reviews are great; they always motivate writers on here to keep going

**My Big Mister Perfect**

"**Lucky de la Charms"**

I had two weeks until the baby was due. I was so nervous and exited about the baby, I could hardly sleep anymore. I sighed, rolling over onto my side. Emmett and I had decided to move to a smaller town after I gave up the baby, for a fresh new start with new people. That new start would be in Forks, Washington.

We decided to move there because of our dad, he had grown up and died in Forks. He had been the police chief in the small, safe town; it had been a real shock to everyone when he was killed on the job.

I felt a sharp pain in my side. I gasped in shock, and then I screamed bloody murder. I hoped that I didn't wake up Emmett; he'd make me go to the hospital again, as he'd been doing for the past three weeks.

Of course, Emmet had ultra-super hearing, and he came bursting through the door. Just my luck.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" he asked, crooning to me. My breathing was ragged, and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to answer in words, so I just nodded my head, and I pleaded to him with my eyes. There was no annoyance or anger in his, just pure concern for his baby sister, me. I felt a wave of love for him. He had always been here for me, even though I'd never asked him.

My body tensed up as I felt another cramp tearing through my stomach. I gasped again quietly, so he wouldn't hear. It worked this time, so he got up to leave. He kissed my forehead, and said, "Goodnight, Bells. You know you can tell me if you hurt."

I said goodnight to him, and fell into a fitful slumber. All I could dream about for almost nine months had been _that day._

ooo\\o0o/ooo

I woke up the next morning to the smell of blueberry pancakes. I smiled to myself, Emmett always knew what I was in the mood for, no matter what.

I carefully lifted myself from the bed, caressing my stomach as I did so. I waddled over to my closet, picking out a pair of comfy blue sweats that my mother, Renee, had sent for Christmas last year.

Ah, Renee. She never really was the best mother-figure. She left Charlie, my dad, because she preferred big-city life. When I was five and Emmett was eleven, she left me with gram and grampa for a week to go on a date with the guy she was with at the time. Not that I didn't love my grandparents, but still.

Renee always swooned over men, it was usually a different one every month. I had been so exited a year ago when she had gotten remarried. Little did I know that I'd 'never' get to see her again.

Her husband, Phil Mathews, was a travelling baseball manager for a major league team. He brought in a lot of cash, which is why my darling mother "fell for him", as she put it. Lonely life had been forced upon me, and then…. Well I wouldn't think about that.

I was taken out of my dressing-trance when I heard Emmett's booming laugh coming from the living room. I walked in, and was not surprised. He in all of his "Twenty-Two Year Old Glory" was sprawled out on the couch watching "Whose Line is it Anyway?" He was still wearing his Mickey Mouse boxers and a T-shirt, his usual sleeping-and-morning-attire. I really need to get him some regular clothes.

I stumbled over to him, catching myself on the couch as I tripped over nothing. Blushing, I gestured for him to make room on the couch.

"Lazy day today, sis?" he asked as he took in my appearance. I laughed, "Look who's talked, mister mousey man." I giggled as he glared at me.

"How do you feel, any cramps or anything?" he asked, always the caring one. I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't let me do anything until I answered. I sat down gingerly on the couch, always holding my bulging stomach. I smiled tentatively at him, "I'm feeling better that I did last night, thanks Em."

I really was grateful for his help. Without him, I'd be… a pregnant sixteen-year-old all alone.

He grinned at me, his dimples plainly showing. Emmett was always such a big-old teddy bear. As they say, "His bark is worse than his bite." He was the most caring and selfless person I'd ever known.

His happy expression changed to shock just I started to smell the pancakes burning. He got up from the sofa quickly, and ran over to the oven quickly. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. I heard him yell dramatically, somewhat like Darth Vader, "Noooooooo!"

I had to bite my lip to keep from cracking up. Oh, Emmett and his cooking. I got up from my perch on the couch, and tiptoed over to him, pecking his sullen face on the cheek.

"Emmett Swan, don't mope about all day because of some stupid burnt pancakes!" I said sarcastically, "It isn't the end, I…will…live!" I said, ever the drama queen, with my fist in the air, a sign of victory.

Emmett couldn't help but laugh at my joke, but he said sadly, "That was the last of the pancake mix. What do you want Chef Em to make for you now?"

I contemplated the "hard" question for a moment, teasing him. At long last, I came up with a decision. I answered, "How about some Lucky de la Charms?" I smiled sweetly at him, grabbing the milk from the fridge, and putting it in front of him.

"I don't know, Bells. That's a pretty big request," he answered, teasing me as much as I was him. He grabbed the cereal from the pantry, and poured me a bowl. As I munched, I watched some guys on TV changing the first letter of every word in their sentences to "F."

"Fow fbout fe fo fo fhe fall?" said Emmett slowly, making sure he got it right. I laughed, spewing milk and magical charms all over the place. "What was that?" I asked innocently.

Emmett tried to say the "F" sentence again, but gave up. He said, "Do you want to go to the mall?" He looked at my so innocently, that I almost gave in without a fight. "What about my lazy day?" I pouted.

He replied, "You've been having lazy days for the past nine months, how's about we do something fun?" I groaned, he knew I hated the mall, too many people asking how long we've been together. And, of course, he'd buy me some embarrassingly expensive maternity clothes.

His face was still complete innocence, but I saw his eyes shining in excitement. I laughed, "Ok, ok, just let me shower and get ready." He grinned at the easy win, as I waddled my way to the bathroom.

I took a long, hot shower, savoring every minute. I felt myself loosen up, as my muscles grew less and less tense. I stayed in the shower, rubbing my strawberry scented shampoo in, until I heard a banging on the door.

"Alright, you've been in the shower for forty minutes, missy, there is no way that you're still dirty," he said in mock strictness. "You can never be to clean," I answered as I rinsed out my hair and turned the shower off.

I dried myself, applied a small amount of makeup. I pulled on my fluffy bathrobe, and walked to my room to get dressed.

I found a short-sleeved black and yellow flowered blouse, perfect for the hot weather in Phoenix. I pulled on my stretchy jeans, and a pair of sneakers, and exited to the living room.

Emmett pulled me into a quick hug, before grabbing my hand gently and leading me out the door.

His second most prized possession—He insists that I'm his first—was waiting outside the small apartment that we called home. He opened my door before hopping around to the driver's side of the jeep.

"You ready for this?" He asked in a silly voice. I nodded my head, laughing, as he drove off to the mall.

**A/N: I hope that you like the first chapter, I worked really hard on it. In this story some things are a bit unlike the book, such as everyone being human, Emmett being Bella's older brother, and Bella being pregnant. I chose Emmett to be Bella's brother, because Stephanie Meyer is always saying how much like a big brother he is, so I actually made him one. **

**Reviews are always welcome, the more reviews the more updates :) **


	2. The Cat's out of the Bag

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

I couldn't stop writing after I finished the last chapter, so here's the shopping trip, enjoy.

**My Big Mister Perfect  
The Cat's out of the Bag**

We walked into the mall, I could feel my face cooling off from the short time in the heat. I looked around Sears, and saw Emmett trying to sneak off to look at the lawn-mowers. I chuckled, and grabbed his collar. "Uh uh," I said, "you made me come to the mall, so we're going to do what I want."

"But… but Bella, look at the shiny…" He lost his ability to speak as his gaze turned longingly to the machines. I could not, for the life of me, understand this. He was not only twenty-two years old, but we didn't have a yard! I sighed, frustrated, and gestured for him to go play.

After about twenty minutes of nonsense, I pulled Emmett off of the lawn-mowers, and forced him out of Sears. I made my way, dragging Emmett along the whole time, to a maternity clothing store. I really didn't know why this was necessary, I'd be giving birth really soon, and I'd need new clothes then.

I decided to voice my opinion to Emmett, a little nervous about what he would say. "Hey, Em… could we go to a regular store, I'm not going to be pregnant forever…" I hinted, dramatically batting my eyelashes. He contemplated that for a moment, and said, "How's about we get half and half? We don't know what will fit you once the baby's out." He giggled like a little girl. "Time for a fashion show!!"

We strolled through the mall, never window shopping. I got a couple pairs of jeans, many shirts, dresses, and shoes, and a ton of jewelry to match each "outfit." I swear, I must have rubbed off my shopping gene onto him before I could think, he was like a little girl at Christmas, and he didn't even get anything for himself!

At 2:00, Emmett stumbled towards the jeep carrying the bags; I already had enough "cargo" as he put it.

"Emmet, I can't believe you bought me all this stuff!" I shouted, exasperated. To that, he replied, "You agreed to go." He shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

It wasn't like we were in a tight space for money; Mom did care about us a tiny bit. With all of the money Phil made from the wins his team made, we were pretty much set for life. Well, at least Emmett was.

Mom didn't send me any of the money like she did for Em, which was about six-thousand dollars a month. I occasionally got twenty dollars, on events such as my birthday, Christmas, and other "gift" holidays. I guess mom thought Emmett needed more money than me, because he's such a big boy.

As we drove home, the volume was turned up to its highest. I tried to listen to the lyrics, but they were lost. Finally, a song I could actually recognize came up. It was one of Emmett's favorites, "I'm Never Gonna Give you Up," by Rick Astley. Oh joy. I plugged my ears before Emmet got the chance to sing in my ears, but it was no where near enough to get rid of his horrid singer.

"Oh, I'm never gonna give you up!!" He screamed, totally off key. I tightened the cover on my ears, and yelled, "Oh, come on, Emmett, grow up!!"

He grinned at me, but kept singing. It was a really long drive home.

o0o

Later that day, I was sitting on the couch rereading Sense and Sensibility. I'd had nine boring months that I'd had to fill with reading, watching TV, being dragged into shopping, and being home-schooled by Emmett.

There was no way I was going to go to a public school looking like a giant bubble. Ha, yah, like I didn't already have self-esteem issues. I rolled my eyes at myself, and thought of the last lesson Em had given me. It had been pretty hilarious, seeing Em try to teach me. He knew I had been top of my class before… well, I had been pretty smart.

I dog-eared the page as I heard Emmett come out of the shower, humming the stupid Rick Astley song to himself. He had said when we got home earlier that it could never get old, but I was already ready to shove him out the window. He skipped happily to his room to get dressed. I rolled my eyes, and got up to check my email.

_I'm so popular, _I thought, _all of the spammers send me emails. _There was only one email out of the sixty-one there, which was from Emmett. Ha ha. It's not like he couldn't just talk to me, because he _lives with me. _Well, he had always been a weirdo, so I guess I'd have to live with it, it was one of the many traits of Emmett.

The email read:

_Hey girly, did you enjoy shopping with your wonderfully awesome, big brother today? If you answered yes to that question, then guess who gets to have Chinese for dinner?_

_Love You Bells,_

_Em_

I shook my head sarcastically to myself. He always knows how to butter me up. Of course, that is usually supposed to come BEFORE he makes me do something I don't want to do. But then, when was Emmett ever normal?

Emmett came into the living room, this time in some lovely Sebastian boxers, and said too sweetly, "Hey Bella, did you get any emails today?" He batted his eyelashes and smiled innocently. I laughed, and said, using his phrase, "You would know, my wonderfully awesome big brother."

He shook his head, grinning. He had already ordered the Chinese, and it would be arriving in about twenty minutes. While we ate, we watched a "baby-appropriate" movie, Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. If you hadn't already noticed, Emmett's a Disney geek.

When the Chinese came, we decided to play a board game called "Scruples." For those who haven't heard of it, it's a game that tests your morals and values.

It was my turn, so Emmett asked, "You are grounded for the weekend and there is an awesome party at your friend's house. Do you sneak out?" He grinned, probably already knowing what I would answer.

Very truthfully, I answered, "Of course not!" I got some scruples. We continued playing the game well into the night, and I won. Emmett's a bad boy. He decided that he would cheat on a test, because he wasn't in school anymore—he had given up college to be with me.

At about 1:00 in the morning, Emmett decided to make me a snack, so I waited on the edge of my seat, extremely exited. Emmett was the best cook I knew, and because of me, he had someone to test his culinary expertise on. The pancakes were one of those escapades about five months ago. When he realized that I loved them, he'd been making them as much as possible. He must really love me, pancakes took forever to make.

This morning, all Emmett did was "make" me some pop tarts, which consisted of getting up, going to the pantry, getting the pop tarts out of the pantry, and handing me a two-pack of pop tarts. Yum.

o0o

After Emmett had gone off to bed, I stayed up and opened Sense and Sensibility again. I munched on my pop tarts, enjoying the alone time. Of course, I was never really alone. I hadn't been for nine months. I always had a tiny little someone keeping me company.

I was at my favorite part in the book, when I felt moisture seeping through a pair of new silk pajama pants that Emmett had bought for me today. I started, and felt the worst cramp ever.

_Crap!! Crap, ow!! Not right now, this can't be happening right now; Emmett'll be like a freaking drunk driver!! _I thought, panicking.

I doubled over in pain, gasping for air. I gathered up some strength in my lungs, and called, "Emmett! Emmett GET out here!! THE FREAKING CAT'S OUT OF THE BAG EMMETT!!" I screamed using the emergency code words that we had agreed on. At that, Emmett was scrambling out of his room, shock of every line of his face. With one glance at me and my wet PJs, he started off. Without even bothering to change his clothes, he grabbed the emergency hospital bag. Luckily for him, I had recently packed some things that I thought were necessary. He rushed me out to the jeep in the pitch black, and started the car with shaking fingers. He'd better not get me in a car accident!! Of course, I _had _to keep him up all night. Another flash of pain left me unthinking.

"Holy crap, Emmett!" I screamed at him, "Drive the freaking car!!" I glared at him, and was already sweating profusely. After that he was full of a confidence that came from I don't know where. Every few minutes I would feel a horrible pain in my abdomen, which was just getting worse and worse. Even though Emmett was erratically speeding, it wasn't freaking fast enough. When we finally got to the hospital, Emmett carried my already weak body into the ER. The secretary person looked at us in shock, mostly at Emmet's appearance, but when Emmett yelled, "I think she's in labor, I don't know what to do!" she quickly went into speedy-secretary.

I was put in a horribly uncomfortable wheel-chair, and rolled to my room. Emmett lifted me onto the bed, and asked if I wanted him to stay. I already knew that he didn't, he'd be so grossed out. For his sake, I said "No thanks," and he gratefully went to the waiting room. I waited in my private room for a few minutes that felt like years, and finally my savior, Dr. Camden, came to the rescue. He had me take many soothing breaths, push, and before I knew it, there was a crying baby the nurse's arms. I had brought a little baby girl to the world.

I was so proud of myself and Emmett in that moment. We had did this together, he'd helped me get through the pregnancy, and there was a new healthy baby in the world. There was a family that was going to love and appreciate her as much as I did Emmett.

I asked if I could hold her for a minute, and the doctor complied. She was so beautiful, even though she was covered in blood and guts. She had little dark curls plastered to her head, just like Charlie had. But when I looked into her almost black eyes, I was reminded of the night of her conception. I would never be able to love her as fully as I should, and I had known that. I stroked her face once more, before calling the doctor to take her away forever.

We were having a "closed adoption." I had met the parents, a nice rich couple. They seemed sincerely happy about having a child. I closed my eyes, content for the moment. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I felt a horrible emptiness. I couldn't place it, but it felt like I was missing a big part of my makeup. I looked around the hospital room, finally taking it all in.

It had pale, washed out wallpaper. The pattern was blue and green fish. The floor was some purple linoleum, and there was equipment all over the place, most of which I couldn't name. I looked on a table, and saw a needle there. I immediately looked away, I really didn't like needles.

Emmett walked in; he had dark circles under his eyes. "Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?" He had waited for me to finish without sleeping. I was so touched. I smiled peacefully at him and said, "Better than ever, what about you?" I was kind of concerned; he looked a little shaky, like he hadn't eaten anything for a while. But then again, even I felt a nagging something in my stomach.

"I'm perfect as long as you are. What about the baby? I heard I have a tiny little niece." He wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh. Poor Emmet, I probably should have waited for him to see her. "I had the doctor take her away to the adoptive parents," I sighed, and continued shakily, "She had his eyes." He winced, we never talked about _him. _James Morrison, the guy who had started it all. I looked down and tried not to think about that night, nine months ago, that he had taken advantage of me.

The horrible pictures must have been displayed in my eyes, because Emmett stopped talking about it immediately. He decided to bring up the subject of our moving, which, of course, came complete with school, people, and rain.

"I won't be home-schooling you this year, sis. I need to start a job, and you need to interact with people your own size," he grinned, "School starts next month, on September second, so we should move as soon as possible." I saw that this was hard for him to talk about; he didn't want to leave his baby sister all alone to fend for herself. I was sure that I'd do fine with the schoolwork, but I wasn't so sure about the people. "I'm a little nervous," I admitted, "but I'm sure I'll do fine, no one knows me there, so they won't be able to judge me, you never know, I might even make some friends." He rolled his eyes at my sarcastic tone when I used the word _friends._

"I'll buy the plane tickets tonight, so that we can get there as soon as possible. I'm really looking forward to this; we get to live in our dad's old house. Maybe we'll learn some stuff about him." Emmett pondered that before continuing, "Maybe we'll have some fun," he offered. I laughed at his pleading tone, and slapped him on the back.

"We'd better get home before we start planning our trip, Em," I reminded him. He agreed, and went to get the doctor. Dr. Camden said that I could leave whenever, so we got out of there as soon as possible. When we got outside, I noticed that it was raining. Wow, that was rare in this part of Arizona. It must have been a bad omen for what came ahead… at least about the weather. When we were back at the apartment, Emmett carried me in and set me on the bed.

"Night, Bells," he said. Love and adoration shined through his eyes. He didn't leave without a goodnight peck, and he went off to the computer. I fell asleep almost immediately, but it wasn't peaceful. I still felt emptiness in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what this was, but it didn't feel good. I dreamt about things in black and white, and everything was missing something. There were flashes of bird nests without their eggs, and a palpable sadness.

I woke up from my slumber at about 9:00 in the morning. I got up, and pressed my hand to my belly. I had forgotten that there was nothing there. I felt sad as I realized that it would take some getting used to.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it long. I really want them to get to Forks so I can write about Eddykins, so that's whats gonna happen. Oh, the power of writing. :)**


	3. The Baby Blues

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

This story is addicting :) I want to figure out what happens next, and I'm the one writing it! If you have any questions or ideas please PM me, if I like them, I'll try to find a way to fit them in. I won't be updating this again until I get five review, love ya.

**OMG EDDYKINS WILL BE HERE SUPERSOON!**

**My Big Mister Perfect  
The "Baby Blues"**

Plane rides would always fascinate me. I could see the world gliding beneath me, my old life trailing behind. I would finally have my new start.

I was feeling pretty sick after eating some of the airplane food, so when the flight attendant asked, I just said "Water and peanuts please!" I was in a really good mood, so far so good. I plopped a peanut into my mouth, and turned on my i-pod to its highest volume. I sat back and tried to relax.

Whenever I wasn't doing something, the same thoughts always came to me. Why was I so hollow? I felt so empty. Was it because I was leaving my whole life of Phoenix behind me? I had no clue. After a few more minutes of pondering, I dismissed the thought for now, and lost myself in the blaring music.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but I felt myself being shaken awake by someone. My eyelids fluttered, they were stubborn. I finally tore myself from my slumber to see Emmett bouncing excitedly in front of me. _We must be at the airport, _I thought. Em answered my thoughts saying ecstatically, "We're here sleepyhead!! Let's go!" I chuckled lightly to myself, and got up. I was so sore from the ride, I had to stretch out my limbs quickly before exiting the plane.

We quickly found our rental car, it was a shiny black SUV. Emmett insisted on getting lunch before going to the house, so we made a quick stop to McDonalds. I got a humungous, greasy burger and fries, and of course a McFlurry.

As we went back out to the car, I felt butterflies rising in my stomach. I hadn't been to Forks in…forever. Or at least a very long time. I tried to convince Emmett not to turn on the radio, but he wasn't having that.

After about two hours, we pulled up to the little house that Charlie had left to us. It was so cute, and homey; much more so than Renee's house. Emmett fumbled with the keys and his bags, but finally managed to get the door open. When we walked inside, we both gasped. It was just like I remembered, no one had moved the furniture, or even the pictures of me and Em on the mantle. I felt the moisture in my eyes, and looked over to see a tiny amount of pain on his face. I walked over and squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.

We enjoyed exploring the house; from the bright yellow cabinets in the kitchen, to Charlie's bedroom. I couldn't believe that after all that had happened, we could actually find a haven where our father had once lived. I walked down the hall from Charlie's room, to find my old room. It was just as I had remembered it, but covered in a layer of dust (like most of the house.) I would have to shop for new sheets, and get Emmett to dust or something while I was at school.

School. Just that one word can drive one crazy. If you really think about it, you'll realize that I've only had a couple months of high school. Most of my freshman year consisted of "Professor Emmett," and very interesting lectures. I hoped that it wouldn't be too hard; this would all be so different for me.

I decided to quickly clean up my room, so I grabbed my dust-sheets off the bed, and stumbled my way to the washer. After successfully finding detergent, I stuffed the comforter into it. After that, I swept the dust that had gathered over the years, and emptied my drawers and closet of all of my childhood clothes that I kept here.

I opened my suitcases, and started putting my shirts in the closet. When I was done with that, I took out my pants and PJs and put them in the dresser. I sighed. The cleaning distraction never worked. Did school really and truly have to start in five days?

I glared at nothing. _The people here had better be nice_, I threatened no one in particular. I knew that they'd just not like me, I'm a weird freak to everyone. Hopefully word of my pregnancy wouldn't spread; it was a small town after all, and news of a raped sixteen-year old would spread pretty fast. Not to mention the fact that Charlie had been the police chief, so no doubt everyone will know me before I know them. _Maybe I'll even make some friends,_ I thought to myself. I banished that thought a second later; why would anyone want to be friends with plain, ugly Bella Swan?

o0o

**Four days to go**. Emmett was job-hunting, and all I did was eat, sleep, and watch TV. I cried occasionally, for no apparent reason. I searched deep in my heart, and realized that I was lonely. Very, very lonely. I sniffled, trying to contain my tears.

Why would I feel so lonely? Of course, Emmett wasn't here, but he had left last month for a dentist's appointment in Phoenix and I had been fine. Unconsciously, I stroked my stomach. That's when I finally realized what was wrong. Major epiphany. _I missed being pregnant!_

I gasped at my realization. Pregnancy had been wonderful for me. I had felt so happy and like my life was complete. Now that the baby was gone, I knew a part of me was missing.

I started sobbing uncontrollably. Just then, Emmett burst through the front door, and before I could compose myself, he ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. "What's the matter, Bells?" he asked. I couldn't answer. I had the hugest lump in my throat, and I couldn't stop crying. He rubbed soothing circles into my back, and calmed me down. We didn't talk about that for the rest of the day.

That was the first night that the screaming started. I had always talked in my sleep, for some weird reason. So, it was only natural for me to scream when I had nightmares. The dream was so blurry, and I couldn't really make anything out.

I woke up, startled and screaming my head off. Emmett ran into my room, and looked at me, startled. I was sitting up, and had a pillow in my lap, which I had decided to muffle my screams with. Emmett carefully picked me up, and cradled me with his arms. He said to me, quietly, "I think we should go to the doctor." I just nodded, I'd heard of the "Baby Blues" before. I hadn't expected to get them, though.

o0o

**Three days left**. Emmett made me an appointment with a psychiatrist, a Dr. Cullen. I wasn't stubborn about it, I just wanted to get rid of the emptiness.

We drove up to a quaint little doctor's office, and walked through the light rain to get inside. I quickly scanned the "lobby." It was actually very cozy. It was much nicer than any doctor's office I'd ever been to. Emmett went to sign in, and I sat down on a fluffy armchair.

A very handsome blonde man opened a door a couple of minutes later, and called, "Bella Swan?"

Emmett led me over to the door with his hand on the small of my back. The doctor smiled at us, and gestured for us to follow him to a small room.

Ha ha. This was soooo cool. I know in movies and stuff they have the weird looking sofa bed and stuff, I always thought it was fake. I looked at the awesome blue sofa-bed, it was so cool!

Dr. Cullen laughed at my awed expression, and gestured for me to sit down. I giggled as I obliged. Dr. Cullen was the first to speak. "I'm Dr. Cullen," no duh, "but you can call me Carlisle. Emmett has told me what happened, and I'm really sorry. The symptoms he mentioned are all of postpartum depression. Of course, I have to talk to you before I can officially diagnose it." He smiled at me. He really seemed like a nice guy, so I smiled back.

We talked about how I was feeling, and he was so understanding. He said that his wife had gone through this when she'd had a miscarriage.

After the one-hour session was over, Carlisle told me to come back next week, but on Wednesday. He had to mess with the times so I wouldn't miss my second day of school.

When we got home, Emmett said that he'd make dinner, and told me to go rest. I obliged, I was so tired all of a sudden. I remembered that Carlisle said fatigue was a symptom. The other symptoms were: depressed mood, tearfulness, the inability to enjoy otherwise fun events, trouble sleeping, appetite problems, and suicidal thoughts. Yikes.

I wasn't feeling suicidal just yet, but I did notice that I was having trouble sleeping, even though I was exhausted.

I sleepily walked to the couch, and lied down. I instantly fell asleep, which was a surprise. I woke up about an hour later, to the yummy smell of chicken fajitas. Emmett, I love you!!

I stumbled over to the dining room table groggily, and sat down. Emmett came out with his chef's hat and apron, carrying two plates that looked absolutely delish!

He told jokes to me as we ate, and we had an alright time. Something just didn't feel right. As I thought that, I remembered one of the symptoms, _the inability to enjoy otherwise fun events. _ Oh, boo-yah.

o0o

**One Day Left. **Yesterday had been a bit odd. Emmett decided to have a "Disney Marathon." He was super exited that he had found a job at a car shop.

Today, however, was pretty boring, and somehow I knew that tomorrow would be too. Everyday would be boring for the rest of my life, why should I live it? _Oh, crap, not the suicidal thoughts, Emmett's gonna freak out!_ I forced a happy face in the mirror. Ha ha, yeah, I looked like a creepy zombie. I had big bags under my eyes, and was super pale.

I needed to get out of the house, so I told Emmett that I was going food shopping. I went to the grocery store, with my list in hand. It was such a relief to get out of the house!

When I walked in, the first thing I thought was, _holy crap it's bright in here!_ I had to shield my eyes at first. I strolled through the aisles, picking up the things that I needed. When I thought I was done, I realized that I had forgotten the milk, so I turned to the back of the store.

There was already someone there, a man. I waited patiently as he grabbed a gallon. I couldn't help but take in his appearance while I was waiting, he was pretty thin. It wasn't a bad thin, but a muscular, hot thin. He had bronzish hair, and pale skin. It might have even been paler than mine! When he turned around, I saw that he had the most beautiful face, and sparkling emerald green eyes. He looked about my age.

He smiled a crooked smile that melted my heart. That's when I realized that I was staring at him. Oops, he dazzled me. I smiled back, and pushed the cart over so that I could grab some 1. I grabbed two gallons; Emmett said he was making cookies tonight.

When I turned back towards the front, I realized the man was still standing there, staring at me with a questioning glance. I blushed a tiny bit, and raised my eyebrows at him. Ha, caught ya! He blushed too, and looked down.

Then, he talked. He had the most beautiful, velvet voice that I had ever heard before. It was so nice, so soft and sweet. I listened to his question, "Did you just move here? I've never seen you before."

I grimaced. The questioning already started, and school hadn't even begun yet.

I answered, "Yah, I'm Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter. I just moved up here from Phoenix." The guy winced. He must have known Charlie. "The whole town's been waiting for you," he grinned, "I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you." _Crap, did he just say 'Cullen'? _

"Nice to meet you, I've gotta get going or my food'll get warm." I looked down and walked away. I didn't know Carlisle had a son! That was sooo awkward. Of course, Carlisle had no reason to tell me anything about himself; he was trying to figure out what was wrong with _me. _

o0o

**Last Day. **I was so nervous! It had finally hit me that school was starting TOMORROW. I was screaming in my head, AHHHHH!!

I cleaned and re-cleaned every room in the house. I made a salad, which takes me forever, and I watched about five hours of pointless movies. When it was finally early enough to go to bed, I rushed upstairs. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and wash my face, and I changed into my PJs.

I went to my room, and got under the covers. It took me about two hours to fall asleep. I had another nightmare, and woke up at about two in the morning. Crap, there was no way I was getting back to sleep.

I just lied there, thinking. My thoughts turned to the irresistibly hot son of my psychiatrist, and I sighed. Yah, keep dreaming girl. And so I did. Miraculously I slept for the rest of the night without a dream.

o0o

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. It was 6:30. I sighed as I got up to get ready for my first day at Forks High School.

I pulled on my clothes over my haystack of hair, and made my way to the bathroom. Emmett was still asleep; I could hear him snoring from here. I washed my face, and brushed my unruly hair until it was descent. I applied a tiny amount of makeup; I preferred my appearance to look natural, not OMG, I'M LIKE FREAKING PREPPY.

I quietly went down the hall to Emmett's room. I opened the door, and saw him sleeping peacefully. I really didn't want to wake him up, but I needed him to drive me to school. I shook his shoulder gently and whispered, "Emmett." His eyes fluttered open, and took in my appearance. He smiled at me and said, bouncing on his bed, "First day of school, first day of school!" He jumped up, wearing Finding Nemo boxers, ha ha.

He ran downstairs to make me breakfast. I followed him, rolling my eyes as I went. He made a successful batch of pancakes, and when I was done eating, we had just enough time to drive to school.

**A/N: muahahaha, she met Eddykins at the supermercado (supermarket en espanol) lol. Yah, I liked this chapter, I hope you do too. Remember to review, I won't update again until I have five new ones!**

**Source for info about postpartum depression: **

**/postpartumdepression/articleem.htm**


	4. Hyper

Yah, here's the next chapter

Yah, here's the next chapter. You guys reviewed too fast, not that I'm complaining, lol. Anyways, sorry it took me so long. I had a small writer's block and real life. I hope this chapter is worth it, I've been working on it on and off for the past week.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**My Big Mister Perfect**

**Hyper**

_He ran downstairs to make me breakfast. I followed him, rolling my eyes as I went. He made a successful batch of pancakes, and when I was done eating, we had just enough time to drive to school._

At least that's what I thought at the time.

The school was nowhere to be found, there were no signs anywhere throughout the whole town. Darn, already late and it's only the first day of school. Emmett decided to stop at a store to ask for directions. I watched through the car window, and saw a very amused store owner looking at Emmett.

He came back to the car, seething, and said, "We passed the school; it was that set of buildings over near the supermarket." I raised my eyebrows at him and chuckled. He was so irate at times.

We drove up to the school, and Emmett said, "I have to drop you off; I'm late for something too." He muttered under his breath, "great first impression, Emmett."

I got out of the car, and waved Emmett goodbye. I quickly walked into the front office; I didn't know exactly how late I was.

The lady in the front office, I found out that her name was Mrs. Cope from the I.D. around her neck, looked a little suprised when I walked through the door. I said, "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here. I'm so sorry I'm late, if you can believe it my brother got lost driving me here…" I rushed into a full on apology, while she just sat there looking mildly amused.

She said, "It's quite alright dear, we should probably get a sign…" she sat thoughtfully for a moment before continuing, "It's very great to have you here Isabella, we all knew your dad, he was a great officer."

I winced, and looked down at my feet. She could see that I wasn't going to answer, so she said, "Well here's your schedule, honey. And it would be great if you could get all of your teachers to sign this slip. You can hand it in to me after school."

I just nodded, as she handed me my paperwork. She told me to get to class quickly, so I walked away, studying my schedule.

**Period One: English…Miss Williams…Room M5**

**Period Two: Trigonometry…Mrs. Mathews…Room B3**

**Period Three: Spanish lvl 2…Mrs. Garcia…Room L8**

**Period Four: Biology II adv…Mr. Banner…Room M6**

**Period Five: World History II…Mrs. Liu…Room M8**

**Period 6: Pblc Speaking/Debate…Mr. Harnes…B6**

**Period Seven: PE…Coach Clapp…Gymnasium**

_Crap, debate, WTF?! _I thought as I walked towards the small building labeled M5. Of course, the school had to put me into the one elective that I would hate.

Ever since the event, I had shied away from the prying eyes of society. Especially the high-school society. That wasn't going to be an easy class for me.

I knocked quickly on the locked door. An irritated looking young woman opened the door. _This can't be the teacher; she looks a year older than me! _I thought as she took me in with widened eyes.

I said, "I'm Isabella Swan, I just moved here. I got lost." I looked up at her, my face was completely flushed. "Ooh, Isabella, we've all been waiting for you to arrive!! Yay!!" she said, clapping her hands. Whoa, hyper teacher alert.

She gestured for me to walk into the room. She noticed me hesitate, and said, "Come on, dear, we don't bite!" I walked in timidly. I gave her the thing to sign, and she pointed to a seat in the back. The people here all have eyes in the backs of their heads, because even with me behind all of them, I felt their penetrating stares throughout the whole darn class.

My next five classes went by pretty painless and quickly. Then, I got to debate class.

I looked around the small room with dread. There was a small tidy desk in the corner, with a dull looking old man totally zoning out. I looked quickly at my schedule to make sure that I got his name right, and walked up to him quickly.

I broke him out of his trance, saying, "Mr. Harnes, I'm Isabella Swan, Mrs. Cope told me to get all of my teachers to sign this." He looked me over, and I immediately became self-conscious. He took the slip from me quickly, and signed it with a barely legible signature.

He gestured towards the seats, so I assumed that I could sit anywhere. I took a seat at the back of the class, and got myself settled. Just as I took out Pride and Prejudice, I heard two people talking loudly.

"Yay, Eddie! I can't believe that we're in the same class!! We're going to have so so so so so much fun!!" Ok, maybe it was just one person doing the talking. A pixie of a girl came gliding into the classroom, with a huge grin on her face. She was extremely thin, with gorgeous features, and short, spiky, black hair.

She glanced around the otherwise empty classroom, when her hazel eyes landed directly on me. The biggest smile came onto her face as she bounded over to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another person enter the room, looking slightly flustered. My attention was brought back to the grinning girl quickly.

She said, "Hi, I'm Alice!! You're new here; I've never seen you before. You must be Isabella—"I cut her off there, saying, "Could you call me Bella please? I really _hate _my full name." She smiled even bigger at me and said, "Bella; that suits you better. Yep. Anyway, I'm Alice Cullen, but I already said that… I'm rambling aren't I? You want to sleep over my house?" Whoa, wait, huh? I really only caught 'sleep over,' she was talking so fast.

I didn't know if that was a really good idea, I was still having nightmares about that night, and the unstoppable dreams of my depression. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with a chipper Alice by my side? A thought came to me out of the corner of my mind, and I asked, "Did you say Cullen?"

Crap, another relative/possible kid of my psychiatrist. I was seriously batting zero here. I saw confusion clouding Alice's face, and I said (coming up with a quick excuse), "I think I met your brother at the grocery store." Her eyes widened, and now I was the one that was confused. She smiled a huge smile for such a tiny person, and whispered, "Eddie told me about you, and it's all he's been talking about for days, even though you only talked for like two seconds."

I blushed, looking down. I heard someone cough behind me, and I whirled around, coming face to face with Edward himself. Speak of the devil.

He smiled warmly at my tomato-red face. He said happily, "Hey Bella, it's so nice to see you again." He glanced over at Alice, "I see you've already met Alice, my sister. I wouldn't be surprised if she invites you over soon."

He saw my sheepish grin, and I said, "Too late." He chuckled, and looked over to his sister. "Oh, Alice dear, can't give the girl a little time, can you?" I laughed and said, "I actually think it would be kind of fun, Alice seems like she could throw a wicked party."

I looked over to her, and saw that she was bouncing up and down in her seat. She practically shouted, "Is that a 'yes'?" I smiled and said, "I'll have to ask first, of course, I'll call you later. Here, let's switch cells."

I searched through my bag until I found my shiny, new cell phone; an early birthday gift from Emmett. Alice took out her phone too. We both laughed at what we saw. We had exactly the same phone, but in different colors. Mine, a bright lime green, and hers, a wild hot pink.

We giggled again as we quickly punched in our numbers into each others' phones.

"Ooh, I can't wait! I'll have to invite Rosie over too… and Jazz. You'll love them!! They're twins, Rosie's my BFF, and Jasper's my boyfriend!! I'll call them to make plans, we'll play spin the bottle and truth or dare! And we'll make Tacos!!"

I stared at her wide-eyed. I had met this girl about five minutes ago, and she was already offering me tacos. Tacos…yum.

She talked quickly again, "I always make tacos when Rosie comes over, it's a tradition. She's sick of them already, but I'm not. I don't know how anyone could ever _not _like tacos. Please tell me you do?" She looked at me hopefully, and I nodded.

Edward chuckled beside me. "Am I invited?" he asked.

Alice quickly answered, "Why, of course, dear brother. I'm actually surprised; usually you just mope around in your room and listen to music." She grinned an evil grin, telling me that she was going to take whatever chance she could to make a fool out of him at this sleepover. He sensed it too, and said, "You'd better be nice, I might just do that."

The classroom filled up pretty quickly after that. The teacher slowly made his way to the front of the buzzing class. He said, in a slightly monotonous voice, "Hello class, as your schedules most likely told you, I am Mr. Harnes. This year we will mostly be focused on building your skills in public speaking, but we will also do a short unit on debating. I'll pass out your syllabi at the end of class; for now, let's get to know each other."

Oh no, I knew what that meant. He'd make us get in front of the entire class and give a summary of our life's story. What was I supposed to say? _Hey, I'm Bella Swan, I used to live in Phoenix, but I got raped and had a baby, so I moved here to get away from my disturbing past. _Ha, yah right.

He continued with the activity's directions. "I'll call you off of the roll. When it's your turn, come up to the front of the room, and give us a small description about yourself. Your favorite color, your siblings, ect. Anything that you think is interesting."

He started calling names. The first couple of people nervously made their way to the front of the class, and gave a stuttering speech about themselves. Then, he called, "Alice Cullen."

Alice literally danced her way to the front of the class. _She really must like being the center of attention, _I thought. She smiled, and started her short speech, "Hey everyone! I'm Alice Cullen!! Hmm… I have a brother named Edward," she smiled directly at him, "and I have my great parents, Carlisle (a psychiatrist) and Esme (a clothing and interior designer.) I have a boyfriend named Jasper, and my two best friends, Rosie and Bella," I was shocked when she said this, but she continued as if it were natural, "I love to help my mom with new clothing ideas, playing the flute, and shopping." She smiled, bowed dramatically, and made her way back to her seat.

She smiled at me, and I asked, "We're best friends?" She just smiled and nodded.

The teacher called Edward up next.

He looked a bit more nervous then his sister had been, but he started confidently. "I'm Edward Cullen, Alice is my twin sister. Jasper and Rosalie are also my friends, and I hope to get to know Bella. I enjoy listening and composing music, and reading. I also like to ski and camp with my family." He sat down quickly, blushing a tiny bit.

The students went on and on about their lives. Finally, my time had come. He said, "Isabella Swan."

I got up from my seat quickly, tripping over nothing as I made my way to the front of the class; I'd become clumsy after I had the baby, it was like I was off balance now. I heard a few people snicker, and I blushed. I cleared my throat, and said, "I'm Bella Swan. I recently moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. My dad, Charlie Swan, was the police chief here before he died. I like rereading books, and watching classic Disney movies. Sometimes I write, though I've never come up with anything good."

I quickly made my way to my seat. Right when I sat down, I realized that I'd forgotten to mention Emmet. _Oh well, no one here cares. _

The introductions took the whole class. So I was soon walking to my last class of the day, gym. I had decided that I'd try to work harder this year in gym, maybe actually participate without hurting myself.

There was a set of bleachers with a big poster-sign that said 'Coach Clapp' on it. I walked over quickly, and sat down. After the tardy bell rang, the man that I assumed was Coach Clapp walked over. He said to us, "We'll be starting this year off with health class. Please follow me."

Nice! No gym! I did an internal happy dance.

Health went by pretty quickly; same-old, same-old. The all important syllabus was handed out and explained.

When the bell rang to announce the ending of school, I walked to the front office and quickly gave Mrs. Cope my signed slip.

I walked outside, and sat on a bench. I took out my cell and called Emmett.

After a couple of rings, he picked up. "Hey Bells, where are you?"

I answered, "I was about to ask you the same question." I laughed. "I'm sitting on a bench near the front office; come pick me up?" He replied with an 'of course' and we hung up.

A couple of minutes later, a shiny, new looking black was in front of me, with Emmett in the front seat, smiling. I gaped at him, knowing full well that he'd _very _recently bought this car. It was so shiny…must…touch…

I chuckled at my insanity, and Emmett rolled down the window of the passenger's side. He said, "You coming or what?" I laughed, and opened the door. He immediately started with the interrogation, without making a move with the car. "How was your first day? Did you like all of your teachers? Did you make any friends? Did you like the lunch I packed you?" He kept going on and on, without waiting for my answer.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I saw Edward sitting on a bench, he looked sad. I don't know why, but I really wanted to make him feel better. He glanced at the window and saw me watching him, and he glanced away, just as quickly.

I answered one of Emmett's many questions. "I did happen to make a friend Emmett." He perked up, I had sparked his interest. "She's a hyper-bomb, and her name is Alice, she's in my Public Speaking class. She invited me to sleep over this weekend, do you mind?"

He looked at me as if I were crazy, and said, "Of course I don't mind, Bells! You go have fun with your friends this weekend. Just don't talk to any boys, you hear?" His last remark was very sarcastic.

I laughed with him, and said, "I'll call Alice when we get home to tell her. She'll be really exited."

That was eligible for the 'Understatement of the Year Award.' She started screaming in my ear, and kept telling me how much fun it would be.

I was still a bit worried about Dr. Cullen. I didn't think he'd say anything to his family about what happened to me and my condition, but I couldn't really be sure.

The rest of the week went by in a blur; I saw Alice and Edward everyday.

Today was Friday, the day of the sleepover. Alice was hyper as ever, gushing over the plans for tonight. She'd told me on Wednesday that Rosalie and Jasper would be coming over, and kept reminding me about how much fun we'd have staying up all night.

When Emmett and I got home, I quickly grabbed my necessities, and brushed my hair and teeth. Alice had told me to get over there as soon as possible, and I was more than willing to oblige, even if I was a bit nervous.

Emmett was waiting happily in his new car. Alice had given us the address, and Emmett had already punched it in the fancy-schmancy GPA system.

It would take us about fifteen minutes to get there, so I pulled out my new book, another early birthday present from Emmett. I was starting to wonder if he had a whole stash of 'early birthday presents' for me. I flipped to my dog-eared page in The Mists of Avalon, by Marion Zimmer Bradley. **(I've actually read this book, very long, but very good)**

Before I knew it, Emmett was breaking me out of the world of King Arthur and Avalon. I looked up in awe at the mansion before me. This just had to be the nicest house I had ever seen.

It had sort of a classic charm. The siding was white, and it had blue shutters. It had a lovely wrap-around porch, with a comfy-looking porch swing.

I asked Emmett to come with me to the door. I timidly rang the doorbell, and waited. The door was opened by none other than the beautiful, green-eyed Edward. _Beautiful?_ Why was I thinking of him as beautiful? Whatever.

His eyes widened drastically when he saw Emmett. I realized that he had no clue who this towering monster was. I smiled, and said, "Hey, Edward. Emmett, this is Edward, Alice's twin brother. Edward, this is my big brother Emmett."

Edward seemed confused from what I'd said. Weird. Then, he smiled happily, and gestured for us to come into his house.

Alice glided down the handrail from upstairs. I mean, she literally rode the railing like a slide.

She jumped off, and came running to me, giving me a huge hug. After she was done with her unorthodox greeting, she also took in all that was Emmett. He smiled at her, and said, "Hi, you must be Alice. I'm Emmett, Bella's big brother, but of course, she's told you all about me." He smiled sweetly.

Alice looked at me, then back at him. "No, she actually didn't mention you once." I gave her a death glare that she plainly ignored. "I don't know why though, you seem really nice." She shrugged.

Emmett turned to me. He looked flabbergasted and hurt at the same time. "You really didn't mention me to any of your friends?" he asked. I shook my head. "It never really came up in conversation, I guess. If it had, I would have definitely gushed about how horribly caring and wonderful you are." I batted my eyelashes at him, and he laughed.

"Ok, I guess it's all right, just don't do it again. I've gotta go, Bells. Call me in the morning when you want me to pick you up, kay?"

I just smiled at him, and replied, "Kay, see you in the morning."

Just as he was about to open the door to leave, it was opened by the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, besides Edward. _Why do I keep thinking that? Uhg! _She had waist-length blonde hair, a loveable face, and a super nice body.

Emmett couldn't take his eyes off of her. He looked at her with eyes filled with adoration, and something else I couldn't quite place. He quickly stumbled out the door before he could make a fool of himself.

After the beautiful girl came her male equal. He had short, messy blonde hair, and was a very athletic-skinny.

Alice ran over to him, and gave him a big kiss, full on the lips. I blushed and looked away; this was definitely Jasper.

After that PDA, Alice bounced back over to me, Jasper and Rosalie being dragged by their hands. She introduced us, "Bella, this is Rosie and Jazz, Jazz and Rosie, this is my new second best friend, Bella." We exchanged awkward hello's, and made our way to the living room

Alice and I really had become good friends over the five days we'd known each other. I'd actually stopped thinking about my baby for a while. I was really nervous about seeing Dr. Cullen here tonight, Alice said he would be.

My worries were diminished as we all sat down on the multiple couches and chairs. Alice said, "Before we start, why don't we change into our PJs? You too boys!"

I assumed that meant that Jasper was sleeping over also.

We all rolled our eyes at her. When Alice, Rosalie, and I were in her room, Alice forced some silky blue PJs at me. When I tried to protest, she waved it away, and said that she'd bought them for me.

They were so comfy! They felt soft and cool against my skin. Alice said that I looked really nice as she forced me into a puffy blue robe and slippers to match.

Alice and Rose looked pretty much the same as me. Rose was wearing a pair of purple silk PJs underneath her white and red polka-dotted robe. Alice was wearing a bright yellow robe, with a lime green tank top and short-shorts to match.

We made our way downstairs to see that the boys were already done getting ready. They were all wearing some form of sweats, but my eyes were immediately drawn to Edward. Even though he was only wearing dark grey sweatpants and a white shirt, he looked like someone from a dream.

He caught me staring at him, and he smiled as I blushed.

Nobody took any notice to this exchange, which I was grateful for. Alice would have been interrogating me already.

She started hopping up and down, and we all stared at her, questioning her with our eyes. She squealed, literally, "Time for Truth or Dare!!"

This was really going to be interesting.

We all settled down so that we were in a circle, and Alice started. "Bella, truth or dare?"

I decided to play it safe, so I replied, "truth please," and smiled. Alice thought for a second, before asking, "What's the first thing you notice about the opposite sex?"

I raised an eyebrow at her before answering truthfully, "Their eyes." I thought briefly of the green eyes that captivate me, then I chose who I wanted to torture. "Rose, truth or dare?"

She smirked, and said, "Dare, bring it on!!" I thought of all the nasty things I could do to embarrass her before coming up with something good. "Drink five cans of soda. When you have to pee, make sure you tell us, and I get to make you wait till the last possible second to go." She stared at me, wide-eyed, and I smiled sweetly.

She went to the kitchen, and came back with five cans of Doctor Pepper. She quickly guzzled them all down, and the game continued. "Edward, truth or dare?" He also picked dare. Rose grinned evilly.

"Call Mike and make groaning noises and use your sexy voice." I was scared for him. Mike was one of the popular guys at school; everyone would be talking about this on Monday.

He reluctantly pulled out his cell phone, and punched in a number. When someone answered, he said (in his normal voice), "Hey, is Mike there. Ok." He waited a few seconds before Mike was on the phone. He grimaced at us, and started groaning and panting in the phone. He said, "Mike, I've waited so long to talk to you." We were all biting our lips to keep from bursting out laughing.

We could hear the response from the phone, "What? Who is this? How did you get this number?" Edward answered sexily, "I'm your secret admirer." Then he closed his phone.

Nobody could hold it any longer. We all burst out laughing, and Edward glared at us. He said, "that was so embarrassing! I can't believe you made me do that Rose!"

He shook his head in shame and embarrassment, but continued the game, "Jasper, truth or dare?"

Jasper actually looked a little scared. He answered, "Erm… I think I'll take a dare?" It came out as a question, and Edward grinned just as wickedly as Rose had.

"Go next door and ask the neighbors drunkenly if you can borrow a beer." Jasper scowled. Edward smiled, and said, "We all have to hide and watch to see their reactions." This was evil.

We all put our jackets on over our PJs, and followed Jasper to the neighbor's house. We hid behind bushes so that we could see what would happen.

Jasper rang the doorbell, and stepped back a little. When the door opened he started swaying, and slurred, "You have a beer I can borrow?" The woman looked at him like he was truly crazy, and said, "Jasper, aren't you too young to drink?" He nodded. She rolled her eyes. "Did the crazy Cullens dare you to do this?" She shook her head, and said goodbye to Jasper.

We were all laughing when we walked through the door. There, in the entryway, stood Dr. Cullen. Crap.

He smiled at his children, and then his eyes moved to me. I could see the shock in them, he hadn't been expecting this. I looked into his eyes pleadingly. This took about two seconds, nobody noticed.

He recovered, and said, "You must be Bella; Alice has told me all about you." I smiled gratefully, and said, "Nice to meet you sir." We shook hands as if we didn't know each other.

I heard someone behind me mutter, "Shucks, I need to pee."

**A/N: This is my longest chapter so far I think, about nine and a half pages on Word. I know that it took me forever, sorry again. Please review; that would totally make my day.**


	5. Bitter Sweet

Hey everybody! Thanks for all of the great reviews! I promise that I'll update more often now. I had about 80 million projects due, and I had to write a short story for English class, so yah. My friend, nerdychick, gave me some ideas for this chapter when we were in art class, so shout out to her…even if she didn't like my other idea for the chapter…Ok, I'll quit rambling now…

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**My Big Mister Perfect**

**Bitter Sweet**

All I ever saw in my dreams nowadays were flashes of the past. It wasn't too big of a surprise to my unconscious mind when they started. I saw the hospital room that I'd been taken to after the incident and the doctor's pitying glance when he told me that I was pregnant. The last flash was my baby daughter's face when I'd seen her for the first and last time. As that flash faded away, I was abruptly awoken by a small sound, probably someone rolling over in their sleeping bag.

I lay there, looking at the ceiling for a while, trying to find sleep again. Once I realized that it wasn't going to happen, I quietly got up, and started exploring the dark Cullen mansion.

_This place is seriously ultra enormous!_ I thought. There probably wasn't another house as big as it in the whole Olympic Peninsula. I tiptoed down a long hall, and immediately noticed the neat, coordinated wall of family pictures.

The first pictures I came across were of Edward, Alice, and their parents from not too long ago. As I went down, they kept getting younger and younger. I stopped when I came to a picture of a tiny baby, who I assumed was Alice. The picture was a painful reminder of what I gave up to have a normal teenage life. I felt like my heart burst.

I started sobbing, and leaned against the wall for support, my hands covering my face. I slowly slid down, and sat with my face in my knees. I was having trouble breathing now, and started to hyperventilate. And then, my thoughts started turning against me.

There wasn't a point to living anymore. Why should I be in this world if I couldn't even take responsibility of a gift from God? I should just kill myself now, and get it over with; it was going to happen sooner or later.

Again, my thoughts turned. This time, however, it was for the better. I thought about how Emmett would react, his only sister getting raped _and_ killing herself. I would never do that to him. Alice's heart would be broken; she didn't even know what was going on. And Edward… well, I don't know much about Edward, he just hangs around.

As I came to the conclusion that I couldn't _possibly _kill myself, I heard footsteps in the hall. They were approaching me, and I still hadn't stopped crying.

"Bella?" The voice belonged to Carlisle. Thank goodness, he was the only one who knew about anything, so I could turn to him right now.

I cried a little more, and said, "Hey Carlisle." I finished off my sobs with a shaky breath, and waited for him to say something.

"Are you okay, Bella? Do you need to talk?" he asked, he sounded really worried about me.

"Yeah, I _want _to talk, Carlisle. Could we go to somewhere private?" I asked. I definitely didn't want one of my friends overhearing my confessions to their father.

"Sure. You can follow me." He gave me his hand to help me up. I didn't let go as he brought me to his private office –coughlibrarycough-. "Okay, how are you feeling?"

I answered with complete honesty, "Like I want to kill myself." His eyes immediately widened, he definitely hadn't been expecting that. "Don't worry, I'm not going to though," I said. He only relaxed a tiny bit.

"Well, that's… a big difference from when we had our meeting. Do you remember when you started feeling like this?"

"Um… it was two days after school started. I was just _so _exited," I said. "Edward and Alice did help out though," I said. Then I remembered my dream. "I also keep having nightmares; I see flashes of what happened…it's really depressing."

He nodded. "This is pretty normal for the situation. If it gets _any_ worse, tell me right away. I have a feeling that I'll be seeing you a lot more now that you've met Alice," he said, smiling.

I smiled back, and said, "Thanks, Carlisle. Could you not tell anyone about this? I don't want it to get out. In a small town like Forks, everyone would know in an hour." He said that he wouldn't tell anyone because of doctor-patient confidentiality. I thanked him again, and asked, "Hey, Carlisle, could I have a hug? I really need one right now…"

He walked over to me, and I wrapped my arms around him, and him me. It felt so good to hug someone, like I had my dad again. "Thank you." I whispered into his stomach. Yes, I was _that _short, get over it. "Would you mind if I accidentally called you dad?" I asked, looking up at his face, while still hugging him.

"Of course not, you certainly feel like my daughter, and it would please me if I could fill the role of the father-figure in your life. Since Charlie…we were great friends." He smiled sadly as I nodded.

"Then thanks, _dad_." I said, hugging him again.

After my bonding moment with Carlisle, I went back to sleep. I surprisingly had no more nightmares that night, so I slept pretty peacefully. It felt really good to have a father figure again, other than Emmett.

The next day, everyone somehow got up earlier than me. I am a big morning person, so my internal alarm clock usually goes off at about 5:30 every morning. So, as you can imagine, I was surprised to find everyone staring at me when I woke up.

"What?" I asked defensively. I realized that I might still have puffy eyes from crying, and I didn't know how I would explain that.

Alice looked at me with a very confused expression. "Were you crying?" she asked. _Crap! _I thought; I was caught.

"Um…no?" That didn't really help my situation. I think it actually made Alice sure that I _had _been crying. I looked at the other expressions in the room. Alice was confusedly concerned, Edward looked slightly confused also, but otherwise completely concerned, Jasper was politely trying to figure out what was going on, and Rose was zoning out.

"Yes you were! Edward, look at her eyes! They're all puffy!! What's the matter?!" She was obviously _also _a morning person.

Edward saw the pleading look on my face, and said to Alice, "What if she doesn't want to tell you? It's her life, everyone has secrets." Alice sighed, but nodded.

"Sorry, Bella."

"S'okay. What time is it?" I asked, remembering that Emmett was coming to pick me up early.

"Um…" Edward checked his watch. "It's 10:30."

"Do you guys mind if I call Emmett to come pick me up? I have a ton of homework, and a project for History…" They didn't really seem convinced, but they nodded. I pulled out my cell phone, and hit Emmett's speed dial, one. He insisted it, saying "I'm number one! I'm number one!"

"Hello?" Emmett's voice came from the other line.

"Hey, Em. Can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"Sure thing sis, I'll be there in then minutes."

"I'll be waiting," I answered.

After hanging up, I ate breakfast with everyone. We had scrambled eggs and *wait for it* pancakes. Esme's pancakes were to die for, but no one could ever beat Emmett. After twenty minutes and a knock at the door, and we were off.

"Did you have fun, squirt?" he asked.

"I guess. They're all really nice. You're never gonna believe this! Dr. Cullen is their _dad_! Awkward! Anyways, I had a nightmare, and he was there for me. It was really nice. I even got a hug…" I kept on rambling, and he listened with interest the whole time.

"It sounds like they're good people," he said before we pulled up the driveway. I just smiled at him, and that was all that was needed.

We spent the time until lunch playing around, until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. The caller ID on the screen told me that it was my lawyer from Phoenix, Melanie Cooper. I was very confused as to why she was calling me; I hadn't talked to her since leaving Arizona.

"Mel?" I asked when I answered. That was my nickname for her; we had become good friends over the couple months that we'd known each other. Emmett looked at me curiously, and walked over.

"Hi, Bella. I have some really bad news…" I felt my heart sink. _It must be something about the baby…_I thought. She really had no other reason for contacting me. I was scared.

"Can I put you on speaker? Emmett's right here," I said in a shaky voice.

"Sure," she answered. I told her to continue once I had hit the button. "Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, the people who adopted your baby, were killed in a car accident last night."

It took a couple of silent minutes for me to absorb what she'd said, and to start worrying. "Oh no," I whispered. "Is the baby okay?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, she's fine. She wasn't in the car," I felt a surge of relief, "There _is_ an important reason as to why I called you. The Coopers didn't leave wills; they were very young and had no reason to expect this. As the biological mother, that legally means that the baby's future is up to you."

"Can I get custody?" I asked hopefully. Emmett looked at me in surprise, and I just waited impatiently for her answer.

"That _is_ one of the options, probably the best. Is that what you want?" she replied. Her voice sounded as surprised as Emmett's face had looked. I felt like my world was all the brighter, even though the call was supposed to be a dismal one.

"Yes, that's what I want." My baby wasn't meant to be away from me, it was a sign from God. I was supposed to raise my baby; I was certain about it. That and the fact that I already felt the void filling up.

"Well, then. That was easy," she said, breezily. "You'll need to come to Arizona for a couple of days, get all of the papers signed. You can't bring the baby on a plane…Emmett, do you mind a road trip?" she asked.

Emmett was still bewildered with my snap decision, but he replied, "Yeah, I just need to get time off of work, and sign Bells out of school."

I squealed, I couldn't help but be a little exited. We made our plans with Mel, got off the phone, and started to pack. I couldn't believe that it was actually happening!

We decided to take a plane there, the faster there the better. We'd take a rental car back up to Washington. Emmett called the school, and told them that we had family issues to take care of. They didn't seem to mind that I hadn't attended school too long, and was already taking a leave.

I decided to call Carlisle, and ask him if I could make a quick appointment.

It rang three times before his receptionist answered, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Isabella Swan. Could I speak to Dr. Cullen for a moment?"

"Sure, one sec." The line went dead for a few seconds, before Carlisle answered.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I have some bittersweet news," I bit my lip before continuing, "The adoptive parents of my baby died in a car accident, and I decided to get custody. Me and Emmett are flying there, and we're gonna be there for a couple of days. We're taking a road trip back, she's too young to ride in a plane."

"Well, that was…unexpected," he laughed.

"Yeah, I bet you can imagine my face when I found out! I am so exited, I get to name her, and Alice will want to take me shopping…" I remembered that Alice still didn't know about any of this. "Do you mind not telling Alice? I'll come over with the baby when I come back, and I'll tell everyone everything."

He agreed, and we said bye. Emmett and I had decided to leave as quickly as possible, so an hour later, we were boarding a plane to Phoenix. The flight went by excruciatingly slow, because I was so flippin' exited. When it finally ended, I practically dragged Emmett along to the rental car, and made him speed all the way to Mel's office.

When we got there, she was waiting with a smile on her face. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon, and she wasn't busy, so she could take us right away. It didn't take long to fill out all the paper work, and answer questions. I decided to rename the baby, she'd only had her first name for about a month; it was Kristine.

When they took me to see her, I was bouncing up and down with excitement. I stopped immediately when I saw a woman walking towards me with a little pink bundle. I gently took her from the woman's hands, and looked at her with undying affection and love. I kissed her forehead softly, and felt the tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Hey, little angel. I'm your mommy, I missed you so much. Giving you up was the worst mistake of my life," I whispered to her. "I love you, Carly Hope Swan."

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I really wanted to bring the baby back somehow; babies rock the socks of the sock shaped rocks! So yah, she's getting her baby. I don't know if this is actually legally possible, but come on! The Cullens are usually portrayed as hot vamps, is that possible?! Please tell me if you liked it, hated it (flames rock!), if you have any ideas, ECT. **

**I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible, reviews make me update more. I promise it won't be such a sucky long wait like last time, stupid school! Lol.**

**3 Me**


	6. Mini Mood Swings

Wow, great turnout for last chapter!! I was so excited!! Every time I checked my email I'd have like five new ones saying I had reviews, alerts, and favorites, woot! Just so you know, I sooo named Carly after Carlisle…see the similarities? I'm in a good mood, don't mind me. I've also decided to experiment with other POV's, you just don't know when :) *evil laugh*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…I don't even have a copy of the book *cries***

**My Big Mister Perfect**

**Mini Mood Swings**

**Bella's POV**

As I held my baby for the first time in what seemed like forever, I finally felt the pain of what had happened to bring her about. Ever since it had happened, I'd been sidetracked with something more important. I found out I was pregnant, and it completely left my mind. I gave up the baby, and I was depressed. I didn't think about it then, either. I just thought about how big my mistake had been. Now, I didn't have anything standing in the way. For the first time since it happened, I thought about what exactly _had _happened.

I had been physically corrupted… my innocence was stolen from me. It would take me a while to let a man, other than Emmett, touch me.

These thoughts made me see red.

I was positively outraged. How could someone do this? It was just wrong to take advantage of someone like he had to me. He had gotten away; he hadn't even been there when I'd woken up in the morning. I'd been laying somewhere far from home, and I'd had to call Emmett to pick me up, shamed and embarrassed. I hadn't felt those for long though, but now they were coming back.

My thoughts followed what my heart was saying. I would be too ashamed to tell Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and…Edward. I would be afraid of what they would think of me. Would they still want to be near me when I'd so hopelessly let my guard down? I'd been taken in the most disgusting way possible, and they would probably shun me, along with the rest of the population in Forks.

There was no way it would stay silent. Once I told one person, it would spread like wildfire. They'd want to know the whole story, and all of the details. It would be like I was a celebrity, and the paparazzi were following me around everywhere.

All of these thoughts whizzed through my mind in a matter of minutes, with my baby staring back at me. It might have been crazy, but seeing her innocent face just made me love her even more. If her eyes brought back memories, let it be so. She was a beautiful miracle, and for some reason, she was given to me. God obviously wanted me to have her, so I'd be happy with what He gave me.

I would try to endure what everyone else had to say about my little Carly; no matter what they said I was always going to love her. If you looked at her tiny form and chubby cheeks, you wouldn't be able to help it either.

I sighed in contentment as I hugged her to me. I felt like, even after everything that had happened, my life was complete now. I started humming a random melody, and was delighted to see that her eyes were closing. It only took little things to please me right now.

**Emmett's POV (OMG)**

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the emotions cross my sister's face. It looked like she was conflicting with herself at first, but in the end, she held the most peaceful expression of love and contentment on her face.

My heart swelled when she hummed her daughter to sleep. When she realized that she had succeeded, her face lit up like the Griswold's house at Christmas. **(lol)**

You can imagine how I'd felt about everything at first. I woke up to find that my baby sister hadn't come home from work, and she was no where to be found. Five seconds later, she calls me, and tells me that she needs me to come get her.

At that point, I was ready to kill. I had driven as quickly as possible to her, and brought her to the hospital. The poor girl acted like a zombie. I don't think she even remembers how dead she'd been, she was so happy with her baby in her arms.

A couple of weeks later, she started showing the symptoms. I brought her to the doctor, hoping that she had the flu, and my biggest fears wouldn't be true.

Unfortunately, when I saw the doctor come back in the room with the test results, it was hard not to see the pity on his face. I had almost broken down crying there, but I'd remained strong, for her.

When the doctor told her, she gained color back in her cheeks, and became…Bella again. She had a reason to live, even if it wasn't what she was expecting.

When I saw what the news had brought to her, I had assumed that she'd want to raise it, so I'd been completely surprised when she'd chosen adoption. She'd said that she wasn't ready to raise a baby, and it would be better off with an older couple.

She was completely convinced that it was for the best. I was astounded when she'd chosen to come here and get custody. I realized that the depression must have hit her hard.

Now, I was completely content with helping her raise her baby. When she held Carly, I saw the life come back to her yet again. Now, with my immature mind coming back, all I could think was SHOPPING and ROAD TRIP!

Breaking Bella from her reverie, I said, "Bells, we have to go shooopppingg! And then, we have to go to the movie store, and get all the Disney classics!"

She smiled at me, and rolled her eyes, saying, "Totally."

**Bella's POV**

Emmett is such a kid. I laughed as we made our way through Target, getting multiple baby items and random things. He insisted on getting every item he got his hands on.

He dragged me into the movie department, and started throwing random Disney movies in.

We had to wait to bring Carly home with us until the paperwork went through. I wouldn't officially have custody until the next day. I was impatient, and I just wanted to get back to Forks with her.

"How about this, Bells?" he asked, holding up a baby sling. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side.

"I like it, just get it in a lighter color." He obeyed, and came back with a white and pink flowered version. I smiled at him, and put it in the shopping cart.

I walked slowly through the isle that had diapers, trying to figure out what kind she'd need. I read through the information on too many boxes to count.

In the distance, I heard Emmett shouting excitedly again. This routine went on for about an hour, after which I was practically falling asleep. My brother had way too much energy that night from all of the excitement, so he was still going like crazy.

"Come on, Emmett. We don't need to get everything right now," I said, hoping that he would listen. "Besides," I continued, "I haven't shopped with Alice yet, I think you two will get along great. I can imagine it now…" I really did imagine it, and shuddered at the mental picture.

"Fine," he huffed, putting one last thing in the shopping cart. We made our way to the front of the store, and walked up to a register that didn't have a line. I saw that the cashier was a scary looking dude with greasy hair and pimples. I tried not to gag when he checked me out. Hello, buying baby stuff!

We quickly put the stuff on the belt, and rang up. I tried to stay within a no eye contact zone came to the greasy guy. I learned that his name was Todd by looking at the nametag on his lanyard. He was looking at me strangely, and I was internally freaking out. Yucky, creepy, pimply, greasy guy!

We were silent while we packed our tings into the car. I put the last thing from the shopping cart in the trunk, and slammed it shut. We quickly drove back to the hotel, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**EPOV**

It had been five days, and there still wasn't a sign of Bella. I was starting to get worried. She hadn't ever been absent before, and it seemed like she hadn't told anyone where she was going. She and Emmett just disappeared off the face of …Forks.

I was surprised that she didn't at least call Alice, maybe to ask for her missed assignments. She was just as worried as me, and a bit confused.

I drove up to my house after school, and I made my way up to my dad's office. I knocked on the door loudly enough for him to hear, and opened it when I heard him say, "Come on in."

"Hey Dad," I said. He looked up to me with a bright smile.

"Hey, son, how's it going?"

I decided to get it over with quickly, and hope for no embarrassment.

"I'm worried about something," I hesitated before continuing. "Bella's been absent from school for a while, and she didn't tell anyone where she was going. She hasn't called Alice, and I'm really concerned…" I rattled on, trying to make myself sound less stupid, less like I cared about the fact that _I _hadn't seen her for these past few days…or the fact that I'd been falling for her while she didn't notice me at all.

His smile was replaced with a confused expression. "She didn't tell you guys? I was certain…"

"What?" I asked. He obviously knew something.

"Erm…she needed to do something in Phoenix. I'm pretty sure she'll be back in a few days. There's no need to worry, Emmett went with her," he said reassuringly.

I begrudgingly let it go…for now.

**Three Days Later (BPOV)**

We'd started our road trip two days ago, and with Emmett's speedy driving, we'd be back to Forks in about three hours. I was more than a little nervous…about everything. What would my friends think? Would people at school find out? Should I tell them…how I got pregnant in the first place?

The only thing that kept me at least a little sane was the fact that Carly was sleeping peacefully in her car seat next to me. Her hair had grown, and was a little straighter. She was precious.

"Hey Bells?" whisper-asked Emmett.

"Hmmm?" I answered quietly.

"You want to stop for a minute? You know, get a snack at a gas station, and give Carly her bottle?"

"Sure, Emmett," I said.

A couple of minutes later, he parked the car at the gas station, and headed in after asking what I wanted.

I unbuckled Carly's seatbelt, and gingerly took her out of her car seat. Slowly but surely her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at me. She made some baby gurgling noises, and a sound that resembled a giggle. I grinned at her as I took her bottle out of the traveling bottle warmer, and repositioned her so that I could feed her.

~xxx~

"Bells, we're here," whispered Emmett.

I frowned and opened my eyes…which means that I fell asleep for the rest of the ride. Oops.

"Hey…" I breathed. I stretched my arms above my head. I opened my eyes again, and slapped myself in the face. "Okies, I'm up," I said.

I unbuckled Carly's car seat, and walked up to the front door, following Emmett. I set the car seat down on the table, and gently took Carly out. She was already awake and smiling.

"Hey, Carly…you're so beautiful. You're my little sweetheart, I love you…" I whispered, rocking her back and forth. "Hey, Em, come here for a second," I called.

He came walking from upstairs. "Yah, sis?"

"Should I tell people?" I asked. "I mean, what are they gonna think? Especially the Cullens…"

"Just do what you think is right," he replied.

"If I don't tell them, and they find out…they'll hate me. If I do find out, and they don't take it right…" I trailed off.

"I don't know, sis. I know that they won't hate you, they might be made though. I do know for a fact that I need to quit my job…or hire a sitter. There's no way that you're quitting school."

"I know," I sighed. "I should tell the school though, and have a…pager or something in case of emergency, right?"

"Yah. You could ask Esme to…but that would be weird…"

"What?" I asked.

"You could ask Esme to babysit for you…Dr. Cullen already knows everything, right? It could work…Esme's so nice…"

"That's a great idea, Em!!" I cried. "I'll call her now!"

"Um…" he said, probably weirded out by my enthusiasm.

I dialed the number on the house phone, and waited for someone to pick up while it was ringing. I totally forgot that it was a Saturday, meaning that _everybody _would be home.

Before I could change my mind, someone answered. "Hello?" It was Edward. Awkward.

"Hey…this is Bella. Can I talk to your mom for a second?" I asked.

_Not awkward at all._

**A/N: Dun dun dun. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I get busy. Happy Thanksgiving! Please give me some ideas! I'm drawing a blank here!**


	7. Rip off the BandAid

_I dialed the number on the house phone, and waited for someone to pick up while it was ringing. I totally forgot that it was a Saturday, meaning that everybody would be home._

_Before I could change my mind, someone answered. "Hello?" It was Edward. Awkward._

"_Hey…this is Bella. Can I talk to your mom for a second?" I asked. _

_Not awkward at all._

**Disclaimer: I really and truly wish I had the patience to write a novel on my own, but, alas, I don't. Which means, I obviously didn't write Twilight. That was Stephanie Meyer.**

**My Big Mister Perfect**

**Take off the Band-Aid**

There was a small moment of silence on the other end of the phone. If it was any other time, I wouldn't have noticed it, I was just so gosh darn nervous.

"She's at the grocery store…sorry, Bella. Do you want me to take a message for her?" he asked politely. I groaned internally. Well, darn it!!!

"No, thanks. Do you know when she's going to be home? Could I come over to talk to her?" I asked, still feeling like a nervous goober.

"Yes!" he said excitedly. A bit too excitedly, if you ask me. If he was even a fraction of a bit interested in me that would most certainly go down the toilet when he figured out that I was broken. Ah, well.

"Thanks, Edward. I'll be over in a few," I replied. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I let out a breath of relief, and fanned myself with my hand, turning to Emmett. "That was the most awkward, yet short, conversation I've had in a while," I said as nonchalantly as possible. It really was, though. You could have cut the tension with scissors, and I would have fallen into the abyss of un-self confidenseness…it's a real place. I've been there.

"So, what's gonna happen, Bells?" he asked in a very fake English accent.

I replied with, "I'm not really sure, Govna'," in the same horrible accent. Going back to my normal voice I said, "Emmett, I'm so nervous about this. I'm going over their house…and they're all going to know now."

"You don't have to tell them the truth," he said, even though I knew he thought that was wrong.

"I know, but I'll feel guilty forever and a day if I do that. I can't lie to them; they're my only friends here."

"Well, then, I guess we'd better get going," he said, rubbing his hands together.

I smiled at him gratefully, fully knowing that I wouldn't have been able to brave it by myself. I felt like Odysseus when he knew six of his men were going to die by Scylla. That scary? Yes.

We situated Carly in the car seat _again. _She seemed to be getting irritated with the whole driving thing.

Emmett drove and I sat in the back with Carly. "Hey, Pumpkin-Pop, how's life?" I asked rhetorically. She stared at me inquisitively, and I giggled a little bit at her expression. At the sound of my subtle laughter, she made her baby gurgling noises and gave me a huge smile.

We stared at each other like that for the rest of the ride to their house. I forgot about my nervousness and the dramatic problem at hand when I looked at her lovely face. When the car stopped and I came out of my mini-coma, however, the nerves came back with even more force than before. Cheese-muffins.

I gave her one last smile, and got out of the car. I walked around to her side, and got her out of her seat quickly. I picked up a few blankets and her baby bag; you never know when something might happen. I was started to get off balance, which Emmett noticed, so he took my bag, and started up the front steps of the Cullen's magnificent abode. I noticed that Esme's car was in the driveway, so she must have just gotten back.

I looked at Emmett, and slowly brought my finger towards the doorbell, for annoying dramatic effect. He, of course, got ticked off, so he just rang it for me, shaking his head, and ruining the dramatic moment. I was just trying to make myself feel better.

I could hear shuffling inside, and the door opened to reveal Edward looking about as confused as he could. He noticed Carly, and his eyebrows quirked up. He opened the door wider for us to enter.

"Um…hi," he said awkwardly. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Edward. This is Carly, my daughter," I said quickly, like taking off a Band-Aid. It was to be expected that he would be surprised. His eyes widened, and he looked at me with his jaw slacked.

"Your…daughter?" he whispered.

"Yeah, look, I know I have a TON of stuff to explain, but I don't want to have to say it more than once. Could you call your mom and Alice? Carlisle…already knows. I guess he can come too, if he's here," I rushed out. I took in a breath and looked up at him. He was still recovering from the shock, but he nodded, and gestured towards the living room before running upstairs for everyone.

Alice was the first to come running. She was about to give me the _omg-your-back-i-missed-you-huggles-where-were-you-missy_ act, but she noticed Carly and froze. That seemed to be the reaction I was getting from everyone in this house.

I smiled tentatively at her, and she looked at me with a betrayed expression on her face. I knew she'd be upset that I didn't confide in her before…but we really did just meet…

Esme and Carlisle came down quickly after, but not with as much energy as my pixie friend.

Carlisle was the first of the parents to do anything. He let go of his wife's waist, and came over to me. "Bella, how are you? Emmett?" he asked sweetly. He was the first to actually show concern towards me, but he did already know everything.

"I'm good, Carlisle. Do you want to hold her?" I whispered, still not in control of my own voice.

He nodded, and I handed her to him. He held her with expert care; the two examples of his good parenting were in this room.

"So, Bella, are you going to tell us what the hell's going on?" asked Alice. I flinched at the icy tone of her voice. Carlisle turned to her with a sour expression on his face.

"Alice, young lady, do not use that tone of voice with her. She's one of your best friends."

"If she was _one of my best friends_ why didn't she tell me she had a kid before today? Huh?" she hissed.

"Alice, I'm so—" I began, but was interrupted by the angered Alice.

"Oh, Bella, of course you're sorry," she said with false sweetness. This wasn't a side of Alice that I liked. "How does your little boyfriend back home feel about you taking the baby _all the way to the middle of freakin' nowhere?!" _she screeched.

I felt tears burning in my eyes. This was far worse than I ever thought it would be. I really thought Alice wouldn't judge me…I guess I was wrong. No one would ever want to be close to someone like me, unless they were forced by blood: Emmett being the prime example.

"I bet he's just peachy, isn't he? I bet he's as glad as your so called best friend is right now!"

I'd had enough. I just couldn't handle this right now. My stupid womanly hormones kicked in, and I stood up, ready to defend my dignity with tears starting to roll down my face.

"Oh, yah, Alice. That's really nice! I come over here, ready to tell you all my story in a peaceful, calm manner. But, no. Your damn pride had to get in the way, and you start acting like a bitch. You want to know where Carly's daddy is, Alice? He's in a friggin' jail for ten years, for RAPE!" I screamed at her, not really looking at the other people in the room. "I kept the baby, because I couldn't kill anything innocent, even if it was created by something evil. I gave her up for adoption when she was born. I came here for a fresh start, so I wouldn't have to deal with it. I was doing great, until my fucking lawyer calls to tell me that the adoptive parents are both dead from a car crash. So, the _horrible_" I seethed out that word, "person I am, I went down to Phoenix with Emmett and picked her up, because I didn't want to be away from her any more. I thought it was a sign, and we were meant to stay together. I come over here to ask Esme a _simple _question, and her daughter friggin' screams at me!" I finished with a huff, sitting down on the sofa, and hugging Em to me. I started to sob.

I heard Esme say, "Oh, dear," and Carlisle let out a whoosh of air. Then, I heard something that really surprised me. Alice started crying, too. It wasn't any of that dainty crying, either. She was full on weeped.

"Oh, God, Bella! I'm so sorry. If I'd known, I would have never—" I didn't let her finish the sentence, because the hug I was giving her was squeezing her too hard.

"It's ok, Alice," I whispered. "I would have felt the same way."

"I just," she hiccupped, "thought you'd share something like this with me…but I understand why you'd want to keep that a secret. It's not in my rights to yell at you for keeping your personal stuff personal."

"Thanks, Alice," I said.

Then, I actually glanced from her face, and looked around the room. Of course, my mother's instinct made my gaze first go in the direction of Carly and Carlisle. Carly didn't really seem bothered by the situation, for which I was glad. Carlisle was looking at us (me and Alice) with a proud expression, probably because everything was out in the open, and we forgave each other. Esme looked at me with a kind sadness in her eyes, not pity. She knew I went through a rough time, and was sorry for that. Emmett was surprised, to say in the least. I never swear or shout, so that was easy to justify. At last, I looked to Edward. He wasn't looking at me, but he looked very angry and sad at the same time. I saw him bring a hand up to wipe his face from…tears.

Wow. Everyone took that news pretty well. Except for the whole…argument, I think that it went pretty smoothly.

Esme and Carlisle came over to join the group hug, and I was pretty happy. Then Edward came over to join. When his hand touched the skin on my arm, it felt like a static shock. I was surprised, but I didn't mention it, and neither did he. He obviously didn't feel it. But, I back tracked my thoughts when I looked up into his eyes. They were indefinite pools of emerald green that seemed to read my very soul. They were beautiful, and I couldn't help but fantasize that he was looking at me with love. Our gaze was broken by the hyper, yet wonderful, Alice.

"Ohmigosh, Bella! I've got to call Rose!" From the mischievous tone in her voice, I could only assume that our plans with Rosalie would involve a long shopping trip. It also didn't escape my notice that Emmett stood up straighter when her name was mentioned. Everyone chuckled at the pixie that was bouncing with excitement.

"So Bella, you had a question for me?"

**Jeeze, guys. I'm sooo sorry. I updated on Thanksgiving last? I'm seriously not good at this whole updating thing. I had a major writer's block, and nothing was working for me. I kept giving up way too fast, and I had some personal issues. Then, when I finally got into it, it just kept spewing out. Thanks to ****thee-dark-enchantress**** for the support and inspiration! I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter out if it weren't for you. Please review!**


	8. Put on that towel!

"_So Bella, you had a question for me?"_

**My Big Mister Perfect**

**Put on that towel!**

After Esme and I discussed plans for babysitting, she announced that it was time to eat. I wasn't surprised that the Cullens made a big deal about a regular, any-day, dinner. It was a meal worthy of an expensive restaurant, all of it cooked by Esme herself.

There was a chicken, which I took a piece of, some lamb, green bean casserole, corn on the cob, and oh so much more. Emmett was, of course, in heaven.

When I was done, I fed little Carly her bottle, and held her while everyone was conversing. I felt like I was in my own little world when I was with my baby girl.

Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped about a mile. It was Alice.

"Can I hold her, Bella?" she asked. I shrugged and handed her over.

Alice was good with her, she held her just the right way, and I could see Carly's eyelids drooping.

I got up and planned on going to the bathroom upstairs for a few minutes. I didn't knock on the door, and opened it quickly, but I was stunned to see what was waiting for me. Edward. In a towel. Who takes a shower when they have a guest over? Apparently, him.

My face started burning, and I averted my eyes…but not before I did a little ogling. How could I help myself? Hormonal teenage girl, here!

"Sorry! I didn't think anyone was up here…" I said, trailing off. I turned around and started walking away.

"Bella!"

I had no idea why he'd want to prolong my embarrassment, but I turned around anyway. He was smiling at me. I'd never noticed his smile before. It lit up his whole face…like…dang, ogling again!

"Yah, Edward?"

"She's beautiful, Carly. She looks just like you." It was weird. He could get dressed and have this conversation, but he was holding up his towel as he talked.

"Thanks."

"So…um…" I could feel my face turning red again as the awkwardness of the situation settled in.

I smiled shyly, and said, "So, I'll see you later?"

He nodded, and I started walking away again, until I felt his hand on my arm. What was with him and not letting me leave? He was looking at me strangely, like he was trying to find something in my expression. It probably only showed confusion, and maybe a little annoyance.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Bella, d-do you want to go out to dinner with me on Friday," he asked nervously.

Wait.

Did he just…

Wow. He had just asked me out, even though he knew…I had underestimated him.

I smiled at him. "Of course, Edward," I replied.

He looked extremely relieved. Did he honestly think I would say no? Ha, that's unlikely. He's probably the nicest guy-that's-nota-jerk face in Forks.

He grinned crookedly, his green eyes sparkling, and said, "Great, I'll pick you up at six."

The rest of the night went by extremely fast. I was in a state of euphoria, a cloud nine. For the first time in a really long time, I didn't second-guess myself. I had a boost in my self esteem.

Emmett and I left the Cullen "mansion" at about nine. Carly was fast asleep, and I wanted to get her to bed.

It didn't take us too long to get home. I was ten times more tired than I usually was, most likely due to stress, and I was still on that cloud nine.

I slept semi-peacefully that night. As peaceful as you can be, when you have a baby. I had to get up a few times when she cried, but other than that, I was out cold.

xoxoxoxox

It was Tuesday and I was in my public speaking class. Blech.

I was sitting next to Edward, when I first heard it. The whispers that I somehow knew where about me. I could feel stares burning holes in the back of my head. Did they know? How could they possibly? There's no way the Cullens would tell anyone. But then I listened harder.

"I think they are…I mean, I don't know for sure," whispered Kellie to one of her equally annoying bimbo friends.

"Why would he go out with her?"

"She's just a novelty, new item on the market. He'll get over it," she whispered back.

Huh. Apparently, it was obvious that I was "going out" with "him." I was the new girl, and therefore the "novelty." I wonder who "he" is, though. Edward? Most likely. They wouldn't be mad if it was Erik.

"Alright, class," Mr. Harnes said in his overly-monotone voice. "Partner up with someone…and talk…" He walked back to his desk. We all stared at him incredulously, but we weren't going to complain. I looked over at Alice and Edward. Wait. Crap. I have to choose…

Thankfully, they'd already talked about it with twin telepathy, and it was decided that I'd "talk" to Edward.

"So, how's it goin'?" I asked in a southern belle accent.

"It's goin' good," he answered. "You still up for Friday?" He actually seemed like he thought I would change my mind. Pssh.

"Of course. I'm really excited. Where're we going?" I asked curiously.

He smiled wickedly at me, and I immediately knew… "It's a surprise!"

"Come on, surprises are lamo!"

"Lamo?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," I pouted.

"Well, then. I guess that makes me lamo."

We continued to talk about random meaningless, mindless, stuff, until we saw Mr. Harnes go up to the front of the class.

"Ok, now that you've all talked, I want you and your partners to come up here and talk about what you…talked about. Miss Swan and Mister Cullen, first."

Huh. Sly old man! He definitely tricked everyone in the classroom, they were all looking at him with sad faces. That included me.

Me and Edward slowly made our way to the front of the classroom. We stood there for a few seconds of awkward silence, I could hear the crickets chirping.

"Go ahead, don't be shy," said Mr. Harnes.

Edward started with, "Erm, me and Bella talked about our…plans for the weekend." He paused.

"Yah, we also talked about each other's likes and dislikes. I learned that he plays the piano and doesn't like Barney," I said with a confident facades.

"And I learned that she likes reading the classics, like Jane Austen stuff, and doesn't like grape soda."

After that, it went smoothly, and we finished up. Everyone else was all extremely nervous, more nervous than me. That was a surprise.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was Friday morning. That night, I'd be going out with the smexy, intelligent, wants-to-be-a-concert-pianist, Edward Cullen. And I'd yet to tell his overly obnoxious sister. I'd have to tell her today, which elicited an internal groan. I internally groaned a lot these days.

Emmy bear drove me to school, and I went through my classes quickly, again. Then…it was lunch. DUN DUN DUN

I walked to the table that Alice and I sat at. Edward didn't have lunch with us. Cry-face.

"So, what's new?" she asked conversationally.

"Well, erm…I'm…g-going out w-with your brother tonight," I stuttered. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You act like I'm gonna eat you. Geez, it's just a date. Have fun, congratulations, kiss and have sex, yay!" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"We're not going to have sex, Alice," I whisper-yelled. She just rolled her eyes at me, and took out her fiji water. I hate that fiji water…it's just water, yet it costs, like five bucks. Hmph.

**I updated, boo yah! It's spring break, so yeah. Hmm. I hope you enjoyed it. If you review I'll give you Edward in a little towel XD **

**-MalyssaQuark**


	9. Hellowhat?

"_We're not going to have sex, Alice," I whisper-yelled. She just rolled her eyes at me, and took out her Fiji water. I hate that Fiji water…it's just water, yet it costs, like five bucks. Humph._

**My Big Mister Perfect**

**Hello---what?**

Alice spent the rest of lunch spewing out sexual innuendos. She didn't stop to think about the reason why I might not want to have sex, and I didn't bring up the fact that I was still hurting.

So, I let her tease me. I felt my heart tremble, and my hands shake, but I didn't do anything.

When lunch was finally over, I gave Alice a small smile. All of my other classes went by quickly. My mind was racing and my heart was frantically beating in anticipation. My date with Edward was in a few hours. Crap. I only had a few hours to get ready. I wasn't normally too caring about my looks, but this was a date. My first date. And I have a daughter. I chucked to myself, finding the…irony.

In a situation where you feel that you are incapable, you usually do the smartest thing: call the experts. This is exactly what I did.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice-"

"I was wondering when you'd be calling. I'll be over right away!" she said in a fake serious voice, completely disregarding what I was about to say. She was right though, so I let it slide when she hung up on me.

It didn't take her long to get to my house. If I didn't know her better I'd say that she was already on her way…Ok, so she was most likely already coming when I called her. She knows I'm a disaster when it comes to stuff like this. That and I had no clue what Edward had in store for me.

She nearly broke down my door with all the knocking and Emmett started cracking up.

When I opened the door, she barreled in, grabbed my hand, and dragged me up the stairs. I had this distinct feeling in my gut that she wasn't going to go easy on me. Then, I saw the makeup and duffle bags…and I knew for sure.

It took about twenty minutes for her to do just my face. She did some foreign moisturizing treatment, then a face mask, and finally the makeup. It felt like she would never stop, but when she was done, it didn't feel like I had anything on at all.

She insisted on waiting for me to look at the finished project, so I sat for another hour while she brushed, combed, primped, straightened, sprayed, and whatever else'd my hair. Then, it was finally time for my clothes. Apparently, she knew what Edward had planned.

"No, Bella! He told me not to tell you!" she insisted when I asked her.

"Come on, Alice! I hate surprises!"

Alice is not easily tempted. Sucks for me.

She shoved garment bags into my hands, and pushed me into the bathroom. Apparently Edward had something formal planned, because the dress was floor length, and looked extremely expensive. I prayed to God that I wouldn't spill anything on it.

When I came out of the bathroom, Alice squealed, "You're perfect!! Eddie boy's not gonna know what hit 'im." I smiled at her compliment and mentally scoffed. Perfection doesn't exist.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I started walking down the stairs with Alice on my heels. Emmett opened the door….

"Mom?"

**A/N:**

**Please don't kill me. Please. At least make it painless…**

**I know this was inexcusably short… but I simply have no muse :(**

**I'll try to update more often, but I'm in the middle of a move, and my updates are going to be very short….**

**Sorry D:**


	10. Wicked Witch

_A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I started walking down the stairs with Alice on my heels. Emmett opened the door…._

_"Mom?"_

**My Big Mister Perfect**

**Wicked Witch**

"Hello, children," she said with a cold voice. With shiny brown hair, big brown eyes, and a business suit, she looked more like a rich tycoon than a mother.

This time, I asked, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

I was greeted with narrowed eyes, which quickly turned to Alice behind me, then Emmett at my side.

Emmett tried this time, "To what do we owe this pleasure?" His question was sarcastic. "We haven't seen you since-when was it last, mother?" I could see his fists clenched. I opened one, and slipped my small hand in his.

"Were you even going to tell me? Were you?" she seethed.

I knew immediately what was happening. She was here about Carly. I lowered my head and sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

She shook her head in disgust. "You clearly underestimate me. You think I don't care, and that I don't watch over you." Now she looked sad. "I do. It may not seem so, but I do love you. I want to know about your lives."

"Well maybe you should call once and a while, mom," I said confidently. "Emails, maybe. I know you spend a lot of time on the computer. Seeing you more than twice a year would be nice, too." Sighing, I continued, "I'm not an adult, yet. I'm only sixteen."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Wee ickle Bella, sticking up for herself?

"I know. I know, Bella. You obviously needed some adult supervision if you went out and got yourself pregnant. What were you thinking?"

I winced. So she didn't know, then. "I was raped, mother."

"You expect me to believe that shit? I'm gone for a few months, and you start whoring around?"

Emmett nearly exploded, "You have no right to talk to her like that! You'd been gone for more than a year, and she's telling you the truth. Bella's a responsible girl, she'd never sleep around!"

As Emmett finished yelling, there was cough outside the still open door.

"Bella?"

It was Edward. He was here for our date.

"Who's this, you little skank? Another one of your conquests?"

Tears started to pool in my eyes as I turned around and ran upstairs. Alice followed quickly.

"Don't let her ruin your night, Bella! She doesn't know anything if she thinks those things about you! You're such a good person." She was so sweet, trying to make me feel better.

"I know Alice. It just hurts, coming from my own mother."

She nodded, then giggled. "I can't believe that you left the boys to fend for themselves with the Wicked Witch of the… Mothers!"

**This was not a short chapter. I promise. You're just seeing things. It's a trick of the eyes. **

**My muse appeared for a day, lets see how long it lasts…**


End file.
